The Perfect Birthday Gift
by Reina Grayson
Summary: It's Van, Dick, and Reiena's birthday today, and they get the greatest present of all, but you have to read the story to find out what that is.


Found out that December 13th is CoolioChick5's birthday, I thought I'd do something that I'm good at as a present, so here's a little one shot about Vanessa Eastwood (her OC), Dick Grayson, and Reiena Grayson (my OC) getting the best gift for their birthday, as Van and Dick (and Reiena by default) have the same birthday.

* * *

><p>The Perfect Birthday Gift<p>

Today marked a very special day for the three Gotham hero side…partners, as it was their birthday. Vanessa Eastwood, Dick Grayson, and Reiena Grayson all shared more than a long time together in Haley's circus, they were all born this very day 14 years ago. It was going to be great, there was going to be a big party at Wayne Manor, and Oliver Queen, Craig's half brother, along with his ward Roy Harper were coming all the way from Star City to help the three teens celebrate.

Before the party at the Manor, Van, Reiena, and Dick were going to have a small party at the mountain with the team. It had taken three months, but the teens had finally worked their fathers down to giving them one thing, of course that wouldn't be all, for their birthday.

YJYJYJYJ

It was time for the party at the mountain, and the three Gotham teens were ready to go. They decided to dress in their heroes alter egos until the time was right.

"remember, the party here starts at 5 PM be back by 4:30." Bruce said, happy to have a fifth birthday the twins.

"We know, Bruce, also, if the team asks questions about you being batman…" Cardinal started.

"Yes, you may tell them I'm Batman." Bruce answered.

This made Robin and Cardinal very happy, and they just couldn't wait anymore, and Indigo was coming back from talking with her father, Craig (Swordsman).

"Remember, you can tell them who I am only if they ask." Craig stated as Indigo joined her friends by the zeta tubes in the Batcave.

"Alright, we'll be here by 4:30." Robin said as he activated the zeta tubes' computer and keyed in their destination.

YJYJYJYJ

The team was getting ready for the party Batman had authorized, and M'gann had to bake three cakes so Wally wouldn't eat it all. Kaldur was decorating the kitchen and TV area, with some advice from Wally as to how the decorations were suppose to look. Wally was decorating other parts of the cave; Conner had been practicing his landings so he was super jumping to hand some decorations from the ceiling. Artemis had made some special arrows a week ago to help her get decorations hung, and she was launching them one after the other.

Just then, the Zeta Tubes activated.

"Recognized Robin B01, Cardinal B08, Indigo B09"

Wally was the first to greet them (darn superspeed), but M'gann was a close second. The others walked up to welcome their three youngest members and offer them a happy birthday song.

"I am unfamiliar with the customs to birthdays on the surface, but in Atlantis, it's traditional to offer the honoree or honorees as it is, a hand made necklace of precious shells from around the city." Kaldur said, and with that, he pulled out three beautiful necklaces, and placed one on each hero.

"Oh, Kaldur it's beautiful, and it looks like you made them to match our costumes." Cardinal said as she noticed hers looked like a necklace of fire. Robin's was mostly light red (not pink, did you really think I'd do that to Robin) and there were some green but also black shells. Indigo's had several shades of blue, and it looked like the ocean.

"Thanks Kaldur, it's wonderful." Robin said.

"I feel like I'm in the ocean right now." Indigo said.

"So how about we get this party started." Wally said.

"Actually, we wanted to do something before the party started. Batman and Swordsman have given us one present before our civilian party." Robin said, and with that, he, his sister, and his girlfriend all three removed their masks, and the team's jaws all dropped.

They were was shocked, now standing before them were Vanessa Eastwood, Richard Grayson, and Reiena Grayson.

"Are you kidding me, the Bat let you guys tell us who you are? Wait, if Richard and Reiena are Robin and Cardinal, then does that make Bruce Wayne…" Conner started, as he had seen them on Gotham news as he was channel surfing.

"Yep, Bruce is Batman, I know it's kinda hard to see him as Batman, but it's true." Reiena said.

"By the way, Richard is too formal, just call me Dick." Dick responded, as he'd used his nickname for most of his life.

"I'm Vanessa Eastwood, I'm hardly on the news, but still; dad, Swordsman said I could tell you guys." Van said. "Just call me Van though."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, and since that is over, shall we begin the party." Kaldur said, and pointed toward the living area. Just as everyone's attention was on the kitchen, they saw Wally eating one of the three cakes.

"It's alright, I was prepared, I have two more cakes hidden." M'gann said as she floated into the kitchen and opened a high cabinet, using her telekinesis and pulling down the other two cakes.

The festivities began, but Van had noticed that Artemis wasn't really enjoying herself. The teen went over to her teammate, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Artemis?" Van questioned.

"Nothing, just never had any fun with birthdays, that's all." Artemis answered, but as she looked at Van, she could tell that she was in for it now.

"No fun with birthday's well, that's just wrong, come on, I'm sure you've never had one with your friends." Van said, and she pulled Artemis with her, and made sure she had a good time.

The time for gifts had come, and well, it was great. Van had gotten a new strap for her sword; it was a pale blue color, compared to her white one. Dick and Reiena got two things actually. First Wally paid them back all the money he owed, and then from the team they each got a new cape. Reiena was reluctant to change at first, but Conner spoke up.

"We asked Canary if she could get one made with a heating coil in it like your current one, didn't want to you be without that in a fight." Conner said, as some of the gruff left his voice, he actually seemed happy today.

"Thanks guys, we've needed new ones after the crap ours have been through in the last month, Alfred can't even keep them patched up." Dick said as he changed his out, then noticed Van was having a bit of trouble getting her new strap on her sword. The acrobat went over to help, and after her sword was secured, he snuck and gave her a birthday kiss.

Just then, Reiena's hidden watch (right wrist under the glove) beeped, and when she pulled her glove to check what was making it beep, she noticed it was 4:25 PM.

"Oh man, is it time to go already." The fire-eater said as she couldn't believe where the time went.

"We have a party back at the Manor, but thanks so much for the party, and the gifts." Van said as she turned and headed toward the transport. Dick and Reiena also thanked them and headed after their friend.

"Recognized, Robin B01, Cardinal B08, Indigo B09"

YJYJYJYJ

The three arrived back in the Batcave, only to be met by a red trick arrow coming their way, but it curved up, and once it hit right about the tubes, the tip exploded with a shower of confetti.

"Roy, I'm so happy to see you." Van said as she ran up to her 'cousin' and gave him a big hug.

"Me too, Vanity." Roy said as he returned the hug.

"Hey man, not much going on in Star City so you came all the way across the country." Dick said as he walked up and gave the archer a high five.

"Yea seems like you guys had a great time at the cave with the team, but did you lose a bet or something." Roy asked as he noticed that Dick and Reiena were not wearing their domino masks. "You must have too, Vanity"

"Actually, Craig and Bruce let us tell the team our identities." Reiena said as she walked up and gave Roy a hug.

"Wow, that's a great present, I know this past year must have been torture for you not to tell them." Roy said as he and the 14-year-olds headed for the stairs. "Shouldn't you guys change, I know it's just us, but still, this is your civilian birthday party."

The three quickly left to change, and came back as fast as they left, dressed in casual wear. Bruce had decided on casual, since Dick and Reiena were dragged to way too many charities. As the four teens made their way into the study, they birthday kids were surprised to see everyone there, Bruce, Alfred, Craig, Jillian, Oliver, and Roy had joined them. The only thing was that when Van saw Oliver, she got this mean look.

_ It was the day after Artemis had joined the team, and Van couldn't believe it, how could Green Arrow get another protégé to replace Roy, but what hurt more was he seemed to favor Artemis over her. The swordgirl finally got up the courage to go and talk to Oliver at Queen Manor._

_ "Van, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked as he opened the door after the bell rang._

_ "We need to talk, NOW." Van said and Oliver could tell something was wrong with his niece, so he invited her in, and they headed to the study._

_ "What's wrong?" Oliver asked, not knowing what could have her so upset._

_ "How could you do it, You not only replaced Roy with another protégé, but you replaced me with another 'niece'." Van hollered at her uncle, then took a bracelet off of her wrist and threw it to the floor at his feet. _

_It was a bracelet that Ollie had given her that bracelet for her 5th birthday, it was so special to her that she promised to always wear it. Right now, her anger was consuming her, and she didn't want to have anything on her wrist from her 'backstabbing' uncle. The teen then turned and left out of the Manor._

"Van, I know we haven't talked much, but I wanted to say I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like you did last year. I didn't know any other way to tell the team how I knew her." Oliver said as he stepped forward after seeing the hate in Van's eyes.

"I was just so furious, I didn't mean the things I said, I had to vent, and I thought the best person would be you. If I upset you by throwing down my bracelet, I'm sorry." Van said. Oliver then grabbed her arm gently, and pulled out a small box.

Van took the box, and when she opened it, she saw the bracelet she had thrown back to her uncle. This made her so happy, that she didn't say anything, only hugged him as tight as she could. Craig and Jillian were happy to see that the problem had been resolved, and the party finally began.

It was a wonderful time, and when it came down to the presents, Van was first. Oliver had said that his apology and giving the bracelet back was his gift, Roy had gotten her a beautiful pair of sapphire earrings. Craig and Jillian gave her an antique sword that came from a legend she loved. Bruce, Alfred, Dick and Reiena decided to go with the one thing 14-year-old girls love, a $200 gift card for the mall.

Next came the twins turn for presents, and Bruce and Alfred decided to give them something very special, a painting of the Grayson family together. Dick and Reiena were going to cry, but fought it, as they didn't want their family, past and present, to see them crying on their birthday. Oliver and Roy, had given them each a bow and arrow set, and home made gift certificates for lessons. Craig and Jillian may have known the twins their whole lives, but didn't know what to get, so they gave them each a Build A Bear gift card, for $100 dollars, and luckily there was a Build A Bear in Gotham, with all kinds of animals they could get stuffed and dress up.

They all sat down to dinner, which Alfred had made all the kids' favorites, and while the adults were talking, the birthday kids were talking about going to the mall after this was over. Roy had over heard, and agreed to go with them. After the meal, Dick, Van, and Reiena asked if Roy could take them to the mall.

YJYJYJYJ

They arrived at them mall, and the families split up, Van and Roy headed out to get Van some stuff, while the twins headed to Build-A-Bear. It didn't take Van long before she was at Build-A-Bear, saving the rest of her money for the perfect little stuffed animal. Dick and Reiena were already paying for theirs when they saw Van and Roy appear.

"So, what did you two get?" Roy questioned.

The twins opened their cub condos and pulled out their stuffed animal. Dick had made himself a little stuffed robin dressed as the superhero Robin, and Reiena had done the same, only with a cardinal. Roy and Van laughed, but thought it was cute, then, without knowing what was happening, the twins gave their animal to the other, Dick got the little cardinal, and Reiena the robin.

"We agreed to make our favorite partner to Batman, then give them to each other." Dick said as he saw Van and Roy had a confused look.

Van then headed over, and grabbed a robin body, gotten it stuffed, and dressed just like Robin, but the difference was, this Robin had a little toy sword stuck under his utility belt. Roy laughed, knowing the two were dating, and Dick just blushed. He knew he wouldn't hear the end of it from his sister. The four then headed home, and it turned out to be the best birthday. The greatest present was that they all three got to tell the team their real names.


End file.
